Rainy Dayz Come When You Least Expect Them
by Grim Reapress
Summary: A fic me and my friend wrote, the pilots get some newer pilots... who just happen to be girls and there is alot of random stupidity but that's what makes it so funny!!... and don't worry these girls are NOT mary sues.... they happen to be very unlike us
1. Part one

Disclaimer: We don't own Gundam Wing or any of it's characters, but plz don't steal our story

Rainy Days Come When You Least Expect Them ~ Part 1

"WHAT!?," Duo Maxwell exclaimed, standing up so quickly that his chair fell over, "You _must _be kidding me!"

Sally Poe shook her head, "I'm sorry Duo. The two new recruits are coming tomorrow. You better have the place ready by then." And with that, the videophone screen went black.

"NOOOOO!!!" Duo screamed, leaping forward and banging on the screen with his fists, "HOW CAN THIS BE!?!? HOW CAN YOU DO THIS TO ME!!!!!!!"

"Duo, it's ok. All it means is we have to do a little work," came Quatre Winner's soft voice from behind Duo.

Duo turned around and stated; "Exactly!"

"Exactly, what? That we have to do a little work? I'm the only one that does any work around here, anyways! I mean, you guys _could_ help, but nooooo! It's all up to Quatre, the rich one!"

"Quatre," Duo said patiently, "Quatre, you're rambling."

Quatre stopped and looked over at Duo with his sparkling blue eyes, "No I'm not."

"You were."

"Nuh-uh."

"Yuh-huh."

"Nuh-uh!"

"Yuh-huh!"

"Nu-..."

"STOP THE MADNESS!!!!!"

They both jumped and looked behind them to see none-other than, the almighty Chang Wufei. 

Wufei fell to his knees, holding his head in his hands, "JUSTICE WILL PREVAIL!!!!!!!"

The two G-boys blinked a few times, staring at the now passed-out Wufei on the floor, then resumed their argument.

"I was NOT rambling!"

"You were too!"

"Was not!"

"Was too!"

"Was not!"

"Was too!"

"Was n---"

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO WUFEI!?!?"

The two boys jumped again, fully turning around to see Heero Yuy, standing over Wufei's unconscious body with a bottle of liquor in his hand.

"I didn't do it!," Duo screamed, "It was Quatre!" he pointed at Quatre while trying to look innocent.

"WHAT!?," Quatre exclaimed, "It was SO not my fault! If it was anyone's, it was yours!"

" Was not!"

"Was too!"

"Was not!"

"Was too!"

"Was not!"

"Was t---"

"Quatre, be quiet."

Quatre turned around and saw Trowa Barton leaning on the doorframe.

"What? How mean is tha---EEEEE!!! TROWA!!!!" Quatre ran at Trowa with his arms outstretched. A look of absolute terror crossed Trowa's face before he turned and ran down the hallway, Quatre following close behind.

Duo blinked, "Well, I think I won that. Heero, did I---" he turned around to see Heero passed out on the floor, his bottle of beer standing upright in his hand. Duo blinked again, then walked over to Heero and took his beer. He then walked over to the couch, where he flopped onto it, putting his feet up on the table. He took a swing of the beer, then nodded and stated, "Yup. I won."

Next Day

Duo yawned and stretched as he woke up. It wasn't very comfortable sleeping on the couch. Actually, it wasn't comfortable at all. He stood up and saw that Wufei wasn't on the floor where he had been, but Heero was still there. Duo walked over to him, picking up a couch pillow on the way, and whacked him over the head with it. Heero awoke with a start, standing abruptly. He looked around and said quickly, "What happened?"

Duo just smiled and said, "You sleepwalked here."

"I did not."

"You did too."

"Did not."

"Did too!"

"Did not."

"Did too!"

"Whatever," Heero mumbled before storming out of the lounge room, Duo following behind him. They walked aimlessly around for a while and found themselves at a bathroom with Quatre sleeping in front of it. Heero stopped, which caused Duo to run into him. They looked at each other for a second, then Heero went over and shook Quatre. Quatre almost instantly snapped awake and looked around at his surroundings.

"How did I get here?" he asked.

"You sleep-walked," Duo replied, grinning.

"Oh. Alright then."

The bathroom door creaked open slightly and a green eye was seen peeking out.

"Trowa!," Quatre exclaimed. Trowa got ready to shut the door if needed, "What are you doing in there? Are you alright?"

Trowa looked around then opened the door fully and said, "Uh...yeah...I'm alright..."

"Good," said Quatre. He then turned around and asked, "Where's Wufei?"

"Er..." Duo began.

"Hn." was Heero's reply.

"We don't know," Duo said, smiling again.

"You don't know?"

"Nope."

"Where could he have gotten to," Quatre said thoughtfully.

"I dunno. He could be---" a sudden rumbling cut off Duo from the stairs that lead to the attic. Quatre walked over to the stair-door and opened it, to see a very dirty Wufei at his feet in front of him. Wufei stood up, mumbled some Chinese profanities while dusting himself off, then pushed past Quatre and stormed down the hall to his room. The other G-boys blinked in unison.

"Uh..."

"O...K..."

"Well," said Duo, turning to face the others but glancing wearily over his shoulder down the hallway that Wufei had gone, "What are we gonna do?" 

Suddenly Quatre remembered, "Oh shit! We have to clean up!"

"Huh? Why? What's going on?" questioned a very confused Heero.

"Oh yea," remembered Duo, "we're getting two new recruits! Tomor-- Oh damn, today is tomorrow!"

"No, today's today." Heero tried to confirm.

"No! Today would've been tomorrow, yesterday!"

"Oh..." Heero and Quatre replied in unison.

"I knew that..." Trowa mumbled thoughtfully.

"Sure you did Trowa... Sure you did..." Duo remarked sarcastically.

"But I did."

"Sure... Whatever..."

"Well," Quatre interrupted, "I say we should clean up."

"Okay, you do that Quatre." Duo snickered.

"What!?!?!?! I'm not doing all the work here! You ALL have to help me! Actually, I shouldn't have to do ANY of the work! I'm so sick of being the good one! Oh look at Quatre, the rich, good pilot! I'm not going to have any more of this! Now help me clean up the place before I kill you all!!"

"Quatre wouldn't kill me, I'm his best friend." Trowa mumbled under his breath.

"Oh yes I would kill you Trowa!! Because I think it's YOU who takes the most advantage of me! Now, all of you get cleaning!"

"Whoa, Quatre," Duo said quietly, "settle down, I was just joking, and so was Trowa. It's okay. It's okay."

"I wasn't joking, I never joke." Trowa replied very quietly.

Heero looked at them and sighed. "You people are sad."

"Well you're even sadder... Mr. Spandex boy!" Quatre stormed off to the kitchen.

A few minutes later all of the G-pilots were cleaning the house, except for Wufei, who was nowhere to be found.

Only two minutes after they all started to clean up there was a knock on the door. 

Outside

"Do you think anyone's home?" Riva Dyheart asked her friend.

"Well, this is where they told us to go." Blysse Norwood replied.

"Are you sure this is it? Did you screw up again?"

"I did not screw up! When have I ever screwed up?"

Riva raised a slender eyebrow.

"Okay so there was that one time but--"

The door suddenly swung open and the two girls saw a Chinese boy with a ponytail, in very traditional clothes.

"Hi is th--" Blysse was cut off by the door slamming in her face.

Riva snickered. 

"Shut up. You try."

"I will." replied as she knocked loudly on the door.

The door swung open again and there stood a blond Arabian boy who was wearing an apron and holding a feather duster.

"Hi." Riva said sweetly.

"Oh, hi," he looked at the two girls, "the catholic school is just around the block." and shut the door in a hurry.

Blysse laughed, "Good going Riva."

"Well you're the one that chose the outfits!"

"I wanted to make a good impression!"

"Well, yea, you did a good job of making us look like nuns!" Riva kicked the door, "Oh shit! What crappy shoes you picked!"

"But they went with the outfits!"

"So!?"

"So! You have to make them match!! Don't you get that!?!?! When will you listen to me!?!?!"

"Yea, I will when you make some sense."

"I make sense--"

Blysse was cut off by the door opening by a brunette boy wearing a green tank top and spandex shorts, and was holding a gun. Riva stepped away from the door and stood behind Blysse.

"Can I help you?" the boy asked patiently.

"Uh, can I help you?" Blysse asked absent-mindedly.

Riva smacked her forehead. "Blysse! You made yourself sound like a whore!"

"Uh..." the boy looked at them strangely. "Who are you?"

"I, uh, um, I'm..."

"She's Blysse Norwood and I'm Riva Dyheart." Riva replied impatiently. "Are you expecting some new Gundam pilots?"

"Yea, how'd you know?"

"Oh good!" Riva pushed past the boy with Blysse right behind her and settled down on the couch. "Ah this should be homey!"

The boy chased them in. "What the hell are you doing here?!?!"

Riva blinked. "We're making ourselves at home! What did you think we were doing?"

"I thought you were bringing the new pilots."

"We are the new pilots." Blysse replied.

"What!?! But you're girls!"

Blysse stood up, "Does that make any difference!?!? You sexist pig, you!"

"I uh--"

"Hey Heero, what's going on, shouldn't you be-- Hey! Where'd you find the catholic chicks?" a brunette boy with a long braid and catholic clothes on, interrupted.

Blysse turned around and whacked the boy on the head with her purse. "We are not catholic chicks! Chicks maybe, but not catholic! We are Gundam pilots!"

The boy's eyes grew wide and he looked at Heero. "What!?! They are the new recruits!!! How can that be!?!" 

"Well, girly-boy-with-a-braid, you better believe it! Now you're stuck with us! Muahahahaha!" Riva cackled.

"Well, I wouldn't say they're stuck with us," Blysse looked over at Duo, "Although I wouldn't mind being stuck with him!"

"Blysse! That's the girly-boy-with-a-braid! Were you not listening!?!"

"But he's sooo cute! Look at him!!"

Girly-boy-with-a-braid looked over at Blysse and smiled.

"Blysse! I'm looking and I see a very girly boy with a braid and a stupid smile plastered on his face! Aack! He's looking at Blysse! Nooo! What the hell am I going to do?!?! Is it love at first sight, puppy love or does Blysse have a piece of food stuck in her teeth? Find out next time!!!" Riva collapsed onto the couch laughing her ass off.

"Riva, that isn't funny." Blysse remarked.

Riva stopped laughing and looked at Blysse, "Phh, to you it's not, to me it's hilarious!" and she started laughing again.

The little blonde Arabian boy came running into the room. "What happened!?!? Is everyone okay? Why is that catholic person laughing? Duo, what did you do now? WAR IS NOT THE ANSWER!!" and he passed out.

Riva stared at the little Arabian boy for a few seconds and burst out laughing so hard that she passed out on the couch.

Blysse looked over at Riva, and then back at Duo. "Hm, so Duo's your name, eh? Cool!"

"Yeah, and your name is?"

"Blysse. Blysse Norwood."

"Ah, music to my ears."

Blysse giggled and blushed, when suddenly the boy with the traditional clothing and the ponytail that had slammed the door on them earlier came rushing into the room. He took one glance around and shrieked, "ACK!!! WOMEN!!!!" before he passed out. 

Blysse blinked, "What on earth?"

"Oh," Duo said casually, "That's just Wufei, the women-hater."

"Women-hater? What is he, gay?"

"No, he just seems to hate everything and everyone. 'Cept for his Gundam."

Blysse looked around the room and booted Wufei in the side. The she pointed at the blonde Arabian boy, "Who's that?"

"Quatre, the rich one. And he has twenty-nine sisters!"

Blysse glanced wearily over at Heero who hadn't moved since they got there. "And that is Heero."

A boy with huge bangs that seemed to stick out at least a foot walked in, looked around, mumbled something under his breath and left.

"Who was that?" Blysse asked, staring at the doorway with an eyebrow raised.

"Oh, that's Trowa, the circus freak, that actually has no name, or at least he claims."

"Circus freak... But you just told me his name is Trowa, so he does have a name..."

"No actually, he stole the name Trowa."

"Oh..."

"So, Blysse, want me to show you around?"

Blysse blushed, "Sure." and they walked off.

An hour later

Riva slowly woke up on the couch. "Where am I?" she said to the unconscious Wufei on the floor. She slowly stood up, stretched and walked over to Wufei, bending down and lightly shaking his shoulder. His eyes slowly opened and Riva stood up, offering her hand out to him, and said, "Here. My name's Riva."

Wufei pushed her hand away and remarked rudely while pulling himself up, "I don't give a damn what your name is, woman."

Riva pulled her hand to her side and looked at Wufei confused and hurt, "But, little Chinese boy! I was trying to be nice!"

"Go be nice to some other man. One that actually _wants_ your time."

"That's the problem. Not many do," Riva glanced at the floor.

"Hm," Wufei replied, looking her up and down, "I can see why." and with that, he turned and walked out of the room, Riva staring after him.

'How rude was he!,' she thought to herself, putting her hands on her hips, 'But he was so cute...'

Footsteps and laughter were heard coming from the hallway and Duo and Blysse appeared holding hands and giggling their heads off. Suddenly the giggling stopped.

"Oh!" exclaimed Blysse, "You're awake!"

"And you seem to have found a new boyfriend..." Riva mumbled under her breath.

"What was that Riva?"

"Nothing." she pushed between the two, and stormed out of the room.

"What's her problem?" Duo asked, moving closer to Blysse.

"Oh, she always gets this way when I get a new boyfriend."

"Boyfriend?"

"Well, yea," she glanced at the floor, and took a step closer to Duo, "You do feel the same way about me, as I do about you...right?

"Yeah, of course I do...who couldn't?" The two were moving closer so they could kiss when Quatre walked in.

"Hey guy-- Oh sorry! I didn't know..."

"Oh no, it was nothing." Duo answered quickly.

"Yea, Duo just had something on his face." Blysse responded.

"Okay... So anyways, Sally is on the vidscreen, she wants to talk to all of us."

"Okay." Duo and Blysse stepped apart and acted like nothing happened.

A Few Minutes Later

"Well, I see everyone is here. Now let me see the new recruits." Sally said.

Blysse stepped forward.

"Ah, a female Gundam pilot, finally, we need some women on the force. But, uh, where's the other pilot that was supposed to come?"

"She wouldn't come out of her room." answered Quatre, "I knocked on the door and the only response I got was a bunch of swear words."

"Oh, that's not good."

"Oh!" Blysse interrupted, "I'll go get her, I mean, she IS my best friend."

"Okay," said Sally, "But hurry, it's costin' me money to talk to you guys for so long."

Blysse walked down to Riva's room and knocked on the door. When the only response she got was hearing the music blaring, she opened the door, only to find that Riva was gone and her bed sheets hanging out the window. Blysse rushed back to the vidscreen, without Riva.

"Where's the other pilot?" Sally asked.

"She's gone."

"What!?! Where could she have gone, I wonder."

"Uh, well, her sheets were hanging out her window."

"What!?! I wonder why... Yes... I wonder...."

"Sally," interrupted Duo, "Sally, you're rambling."

"Oh, really?"

"Really."

"Really?"

"Yes, really, now shut up." interrupted Riva from behind.

Everyone turned around and looked at Riva.

"Riva!" exclaimed Blysse, "What are you doing here?"

Riva glanced at Blysse and then looked back at Sally. "So, you're Sally Poe, are you? Interesting... Well, I'm the second, new Gundam Pilot you summoned, and I don't think I'm needed right now so I think I'll just go back outside and slash more car tires..." and she left.

Duo glanced at all the Gundam pilots in the room. "Does anyone here have a car?"

Blysse looked down at the floor, "I have a car... How else do you think I got here?"

Duo blinked twice, "Well, I guess you need some new tires."

"But she's my best friend, she wouldn't do that to ME! Would she?"

"By the way she looked at you, I wouldn't think that she's your best friend, if your friend at all." Heero mumbled under his breath.

Blysse turned and looked at Heero, then turned back to the vidscreen and said, "Excuse me, I'll be right back." She then turned and ran out of the room, heading for the car garage. When she got there, she swung the door open hard and gasped. There was her car, her beautiful blue Viper, tires slashed, windows broken, and graffiti all over it in black, white and red. Most of it was mixed together, but there was one sentence that was as clear as day.

Duo Must Die

Blysse ran forward to her car, putting her hands on the side. The paint wasn't wet, but wasn't completely dry either. She heard something behind her and looked over her shoulder to see Duo standing in the doorway. She turned her head back to her car and stared down at it. A hand touched her shoulder and she jumped. She turned and her piercing violet eyes met Duo's indigo blue eyes. Blysse looked at the ground, tears forming at the corner of her eyes. Duo understood, and shifted slightly so he could hold Blysse. She clutched his arms and cried into his chest, while he just held her and whispered that it would be alright.

"How...could...she...do this...to...me..?" she choked out between sobs.

"I don't know Blysse, I don't know."

Blysse looked up at Duo, looking for any sort of sarcasm or untruthfulness. She found none. He just looked into her eyes.

Slowly, he moved forward, and Blysse did the same. Soon, they were lost in a kiss, each still holding the other.

Little did they know someone was watching from the shadows.

Sky blue eyes narrowed at the sight of Blysse and Duo kissing. It had almost happened once before, but he had been so blinded by hurt and anger to realize that _this_ would bring them closer together. With a flurry of a cloak, the figure was gone, leaving behind only a can of spray paint, the can of spray paint that had been used.

An hour or so later

Riva skipped happily through the door, slamming her knife into the wall. She walked into the main room and looked around.

"Hey everyone. Did ya miss me?" Riva asked, cocking her head to one side.

"Not in the least..."Duo mumbled. Riva looked at him and raised and eyebrow. She looked from Duo to Heero, but Heero just looked away. Then from Heero to Quatre, but Quatre was staring blankly at the TV. screen, which wasn't even on. She then quickly, as if she wasn't sure, she glanced at Wufei, who just scowled. Riva didn't understand what was going on, but knew she wasn't wanted in here right now, so she decided to go to Blysse and talk to her. She turned around and walked out into the hall that lead to the stairs that lead to her room, and Blysse's was right beside hers. Half walking, half-skipping, she went down the hall, but stopped when a hand grabbed her arm. She turned and came face-to-face with Trowa Barton, although she didn't know his name. 

"Oh!," Riva exclaimed, "I'm sorry! ...Who are you?"

"I'm Trowa," he replied, letting go of her arm.

"Alright Trowa, do you have a good explanation on why you were stopping me?"

"Were you going to see Blysse?"

"...Yes, I was..."

"I'd advise against doing that."

"And why would you??" Riva was upset. Why couldn't she go see her best friend and some freak she didn't know was giving her advice on friendship? 

"She doesn't want to talk to you." Trowa replied calmly.

"Why wouldn't she!? I didn't do anything!!!" and then she turned and ran up the stairs. Trowa just shook his head.

Riva stopped running when she reached the top of the stairs. She looked behind her to make sure that, 'freak', wasn't following her. Seeing that he wasn't, she walked over to Blysse's door. Music was blaring out of it, but Riva knew that Blysse only listened to that kind of music when she was upset. Riva knocked, but she supposed she wasn't heard when she didn't get a response. Opening the door, Riva asked, "Are you alright, Blysse?" The only response she got was having a black pump thrown at her. She ducked, then looked behind her at the shoe. 'Lucky I ducked' she thought to herself, but a little too soon. When she got back up and turned back around, she was drilled in the head with another shoe. Riva dropped to the floor like a rock, completely unconscious.

A While Later

Riva blinked. She was in a different room. It looked like a bedroom. It was different then the ones she had been in. Well, that was, like, two. Blysse's and hers...Blysse's...'Oh crap.' Riva thought to herself. Blysse and drilled her in the head with a shoe. If it knocked her out, it must've been a pump, dress shoe, or platform. Although Blysse didn't have to wear platforms because she was tall enough, she always bought them. Just a waste of money. Riva looked around. She still couldn't figure out where she was. It was kind of creepy. Not many lights, and not many were on. There didn't seem to be any windows, but, they could just have been hidden. Hearing a noise, Riva turned around her hands clenched to her chest. In seeing that it was only the freak, she dropped her hands to her side and a look of confusion and disgust crossed her face.

"You again!" she accused.

Trowa blinked.

"How did I get here? Where is here?" Riva asked, glancing around for some route of escape.

"I brought you here...and you're in my room."

"Uh, why am I in YOUR room?"

"'Cause I found you at the bottom of the stairs, it had looked like you were pushed down or you had fallen, so I brought you here, to my room."

"Okay, that's nice of you, but why didn't you bring me back to my room?"

"Because Duo and Wufei are rampaging around your room with swords."

"Wait, they were in my room?"

"They must've gotten the key."

"What! But," she pulled a key out of her pocket, "I have my key right here..... Oh crap! I gave Blysse a key to my room!"

Trowa shrugged.

Riva collapsed onto Trowa's bed and laid on her stomach, unblinking.

In Riva's Room

CLASH, CLASH, CLASH Twing! POOF!

A puff of feathers spread across the room, and Wufei stood before Duo, unarmed. Duo laughed insanely and jabbed Wufei in the heart with his fake sword.

"Noooooooo!" cried Wufei as he fell to the floor clutching his chest.

"Muahahahaha! I, Duo Maxwell, have defeated Chang. I am the champion!" Duo ran off to Blysse's room and started prancing around, chanting, "I won! I won! I won! I won! I won!"

"Good for you." Blysse replied boredly.

"You don't sound sincere! Are you not happy that I won?"

"No, I'm happy-ish."

Duo raised an eyebrow at Blysse. "You still upset?"

Blysse nodded. "Yea, I just can't believe that she did that, I mean, I thought she was my best friend."

"Actions speak louder than words..."

"Huh?"

"I dunno, I just couldn't think of anything to say."

"Oh well at least you tried."

Duo smiled.

"Well Duo, I think you're so nice! Will you marry me?"

Duo stopped bouncing and looked at Blysse with wide eyes. "What did you just say?"

"I asked you to marry me!"

"Huh? But, but, but, we just met!"

"Um, Duo, I was just kidding. I just wanted to see how you'd react."

Duo was silent for a moment before he said sternly, "You shouldn't joke about things like that."

"I'm...sorry?"

"Nothing to be sorry about," Duo replied, crossing his arms, "Just a note for the future."

"Aaawww," Blysse cooed, "You're so cute when you do that!"

Duo looked at her, "Really?"

Blysse nodded, "Really." She held her arms out and Duo smiled, giving Blysse a hug of his own, which soon ended up in them both not having any clothes on. The next morning they found themselves scrambling around trying to find their personal belongings because there was a group meeting downstairs. 

Downstairs

Riva snickered. Trowa looked upwards at the ceiling. Wufei scowled in his corner. Heero stared blankly out the window. Quatre looked upset. Someone had called a group meeting, they all think it was Heero. Duo and Blysse rushed down the stairs, looking frazzled and disoriented. 

"What happened to you guys?" Heero asked.

"Uh...," Blysse thought for a second, "Pillow fight."

"Didn't sound like one," Quatre mumbled. 

"What else could it be?" Wufei asked, looking up from his corner. Riva snickered again. Blysse glared at her.

"Anyways," Heero said. Everyone looked at him, "Let's play a murder mystery..."

"YaY!" Quatre exclaimed, jumping up from his seat.

"...the board game type." Heero finished.

"Damn," Quatre said quietly as he sat back down. 'I thought it would be my chance to...KILL DUO!!!'

"Uh...may I ask why?" Trowa asked casually.

"Because it's a rainy day and we're bored." Heero answered.

"Raining?," Riva asked, looking out the window, "Are you inSANE!? It's not raining."

Heero snapped his fingers and all of a sudden there was a roll of thunder, a flash of lightening and it rained-hard. 

"There are better things to do on a rainy day," Duo said, glancing at Blysse.

"Right, so I'm going back upstairs," Blysse replied, smiling.

"I'll come with you!," Duo exclaimed happily. He looked and everyone was staring at him, "To, uh...finish our pillow fight." Riva snickered yet again.

"See!," Wufei declared victoriously, "It _was_ a pillow fight!"

Everyone looked at Wufei.

"What?" he asked.

No one responded.

"What!?"

Again, no one responded.

"WHAT IS IT!?!? WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME!?!?" Wufei screamed before passing out. 

Quatre smiled, "It's always fun doing that to him."

All the while, Duo and Blysse had been slowly making their way to the door, and now made a mad dash for it.

"I don't think so," Heero said in a demonic/possessed voice, pushing a button on the side of his chair which caused iron bars fall from the ceiling and cover any sort of escape. Blysse tried to stop, but it only caused Duo to crash into her, both of them falling to the floor.

"Get a room," Trowa said.

"We would have!" Duo cried.

"Eewww..." Riva mumbled, scrunching her nose. 

"Ahem," Heero coughed. Everyone turned to him, Duo and Blysse getting off the floor and off of each other. 

"But Heeeroooo!," Quatre whined, "Board games are sooo boring!"

"I agree," Riva said, nodding.

"No comment," said Trowa.

Blysse and Duo were to lost in staring at each other to notice what was happening at all.

Wufei was still passed out.

"Well," Heero asked, "What do you propose we play?"

Before Quatre could say, "A real murder mystery", Riva jumped up and cried, "SPIN THE BOTTLE!!!"

That got Duo's attention.

"Truth or Dare style!"

Duo then turned his attention back to Blysse. 

"Uh...o...k..." Heero said, "But we have no empty bottles."

"We can make one," Riva suggested, searching around. She wandered over to a cupboard and opened the bottom shelf to find...nothing. She wandered over to the fridge and started digging through it. At the very bottom, she found at least 50 beers. "YaY!" she exclaimed, grabbing one. Before anyone could say anything, she had downed it, then thrown it at Heero with the lid on it and cried, "There's your bottle!"

Heero didn't catch it and it shattered on the ground.

"Bummer," said Duo.

"Not in the least!"

They all looked at Riva who had started another beer. Duo looked at Blysse who just shrugged. Riva was done the beer and quickly screwed the lid back on, and this time tossed it carefully to Trowa, who caught it. 

"YaY!" exclaimed Riva, throwing her hands in the air, "I won!" 

Everyone got into a circle and Trowa put the bottle in the middle and spun it, the bottle stopped on Heero.

"Heero... Truth or dare?" Trowa asked, maybe a little too seriously.

"Uh... Truth." Heero answered.

"Heh, heh." mumbled Duo, "This should be good."

Trowa smiled. "Truth, eh? Who do you like?"

Heero cursed, and then quietly whispered, "Relena."

Everyone burst out into a fit of laughter and giggles, and Heero shot the bottle, and it exploded into tiny little shards of glass. Everyone was silent until:

"YaY!" Riva ran off to the fridge and drank another bottle of beer. She tossed the bottle to Trowa, who again caught it. Trowa passed the bottle to Heero, and told him NOT to shoot it again.

Heero spun the bottle and it landed on Blysse, which made Duo's eye twitch. "Truth or dare, Blysse?"

"Dare." Blysse answered confidently.

"Okay...... Um....... I dare you to, uh, um," a wide grin spread across Heero's face, "kiss Wufei, French kiss him!"

"But he's unconscious!"

"So... Wake him up!"

Duo growled.

"Dammit, I thought you were the sane one." Blysse mumbled under her breath. She walked over to Wufei and Riva's eyes followed her. She booted Wufei in the side, bent down and then kissed him which made Wufei faint again. Blysse the sat back down at the circle, cringing. "Uh, Heero, can I go rinse my mouth out?"

"NO!" Heero yelled. "You'll try to escape!"

"No I won't! It's my turn to spin the bottle!"

"Oh, okay." Heero snapped his fingers and a door appeared. Blysse opened the door and walked in, appearing again about 5 minutes later. She went and sat down in her place, which was beside Duo, and reached out and spun the bottle. It twirled a few times before landing on Duo.

"I dare you to make-out with me!"

"Ok!"

Riva turned to Heero, "Can you do that?"

"I guess...we never really laid down any rules..."

"Oh...ok."

Quatre was twitching, although no one noticed.

"Hey Duo!," Heero asked, "Who's spinning for you?"

He got no reply.

"Um...can we go," Riva pointed to where the couch and chairs were, "over there?"

"Let's do that..."

They all shuffled over to the couch and chairs, Riva, Quatre and Heero sitting on chairs (Heero being in his special chair) while Trowa sat on the couch, all facing away from Duo and Blysse. Wufei was still passed out somewhere on the floor, but seemed to have been pushed aside.

"Um..." Quatre started.

"Who's spinning?"

"I know a simple solution to that," Riva declared.

"And that is?" Heero asked.

"Eenie meenie miny moe!"

"You're kidding."

"No. I'm not." Quickly, Riva 'eenie meenie miny moe'd and landed on herself. "I'm spinning!" she called. She reached over and quickly spun the bottle, it landing on Quatre. "so, Quatre, truth or dare?"

"Um...truth."

"Great! Who do you have a crush on?"

"What!?"

"Answer the question."

Really quietly, Quatre mumbled, "B-Blysse.."

"oooOOOOoooh!" Riva exclaimed. "AnYwAyS, spin the bottle."

Quatre reached over and spun the bottle weakly. It landed on Riva.

"Um...ok...truth or dare?"

Riva threw up her hands, "Dare!"

"Alright," Quatre thought for a moment, "I dare you to go and kick Duo."

"Done and done!" Riva ran over and booted Duo in the side five times. He fell over, but then quickly got up and resumed what he was doing.

"...That was weird..." Heero stated.

"Eh. I've seen weirder." Riva replied, spinning the bottle., which landed on Trowa.

"Truth or dare, freak."

Trowa blushed, "It's...Trowa."

"Oh. Well, truth or dare?"

Trowa thought for a while, "Truth."

"Who do you have a crush on?"

"WHY DOES EVERYONE WHO PICKS TRUTH GET ASKED THAT QUESTION!?!?"

"Because we're all so simple-minded and do not wish to think of another question."

Trowa mumbled something.

"Weeellll???" Riva asked impatiently.

"...."

"Sorry, I didn't catch that. Could you please repeat it?"

"....Y---" Trowa was then cut off by a scream. They all turned and found that Duo and Blysse had run into the wall, only managing to run over Wufei. Everyone completely forgot about the question (except for Trowa) and laughed. Riva then got up and hurried over to help Wufei stand up from his shock of being run over by naked people. He stood there shakily for a moment and Riva helped him over to a chair. He then realized that he was being helped by a girl and blushed.

'Is it just me or was he blushing?' Riva asked herself as she went to get Wufei some water. When she returned, after giving Wufei his water and a blanket, she suggested that they play a different game.

"Strip Poker!" came Duo's voice from somewhere in the background.

"I think it's a little late for us," came Blysse's voice.

"STRIP MONOPOLY!!!!" Quatre cried. Everyone looked at him.

"FUN!!!" exclaimed Riva.

Trowa looked at her for a moment and agreed.

Heero really had no choice in the matter because suddenly Blysse and Duo screamed, "YAY!" so he pushed another button, and a monopoly set fell out of a black hole.

"Cool. A black hole."

Everyone turned to see Duo standing there with Blysse, and, amazingly enough, they were both fully dressed. 

"That was fast," said Heero.

"It was?"

"Yes. Now be quiet while me and Quatre set up the game," Riva replied rudely. Her and Quatre then proceeded to set up the game. Quatre explained the rules. If you landed on someone's property, you had to take off an article of clothing. The first one completely naked loses. The last one with at least one article of clothing still on wins. 

"How many people are playing?" Riva asked.

"I am," Heero said.

"Me too," said Trowa.

"I AM TOO!!!" exclaimed Duo and Blysse at the same time.

"Me and Quatre are," Riva replied. She then turned to Wufei and asked, "You playin'?"

Wufei mumbled some Chinese profanities and said, "Ok."

"Great!" Riva exclaimed happily.

"Who's who?" Quatre asked.

"I'M THE DOG!!!" Blysse cried before anyone else could say anything.

"O...k..."

"I want the car!!!" Duo exclaimed, waving his hands around.

"I'll be the hat," said Quatre, sweetly.

"I'm the cannon," said Riva.

Heero glared at Riva and mumbled, "I'll be the boat."

"Um...I'll be the shoe..." said Trowa.

"Haha. Shoe," laughed Riva.

"I'm the horsie! Horsie horsie horsie!" Wufei cried out loud.

Everyone stared at him.

"I mean...the horse..."

"Alright then..."

Quatre quickly called, "I'm the banker!"

"I'm the real estate agent!" Heero called out.

"Alrighty then. Let the game begin."

After about an hour, Blysse and Duo were out of the game, not that they minded. They were off doing...um...other things. Trowa was without a shirt, same with Wufei, Quatre had no shirt and no pants, Riva had no shirt, and Heero was fully dressed, because he had everything and anything you could buy because he kept robbing the bank, but no one said anything. He had a gun, for God's sake!

"I need some saké!" Wufei cried.

"No you don't. If you leave the table, you're out of the game." Heero said casually.

"What do you get if you win?" Riva asked.

Everyone was silent.

"Screw this," Wufei said, about to stand up, "I'm leaving."

Quickly, Heero pulled out his gun from...who knows where, and aimed it at Wufei, "Omae o korosu."

Wufei froze in his tracks, then quickly sat back down, "Well, let's get on with the game, shall we?"

After two hours, only Heero and Trowa remained, Trowa being only in his boxers, while Heero was still fully dressed.

"This is so unfair," Trowa mumbled.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" laughed Heero.

"Can I just quit?"

"No. You must lose properly."

All of a sudden Trowa landed on Boardwalk, "Oh well. Too bad. I lose." then he wandered off to find the rest of his clothes. Then everyone else could go get their clothes, but Duo and Blysse didn't, not that anyone really noticed. They had forgotten that Duo and Blysse were there.

"Now what do we do?" asked Quatre as they all sat around in their chairs and what-not (minus Blysse and Duo).

"We could watch a movie" suggested Trowa.

"How?" asked Riva.

They all looked at Heero, who clapped his hands and a big screen TV appeared from another black hole.

"YaY!" exclaimed Quatre, "What are we gonna watch?"

"How about a horror?" suggested Riva.

Quatre screamed, "NOOOOO!!!"

They stared at him.

"Er...how about a Disney movie instead?"

"Uh...sure, why not" Heero said plainly. Suddenly, a whole selection of Disney movies appeared.

"YAY!" Quatre exclaimed happily, running towards the stand of movies and digging through them.

"I guess we'll watch what he chooses..." Riva said.

"I guess so..." Heero agreed.

Quatre came back and was holding the movie, Lady & the Tramp, and a huge grin was plastered on his face.

Riva looked from the movie to Quatre's face, back to the movie, back to Quatre's face and asked, "You're kidding, right?"

Quatre's eyes went wide and they sparkled with unshed tears, "No, I love this movie..."

"Ok, ok, don't cry. We'll watch the movie."

"YaY!" Quatre cried, jumping up and down. Riva rolled her eyes and went to the fridge to get a couple dozen beers. Quatre ran over to the TV and put the movie in the VCR then ran back. The lights dimmed and Riva came and sat on the couch, in between Trowa and Wufei. Popcorn appeared out of nowhere and started eating Quatre (A/N: Popcorn is this chibi with curly yellow hair. We're not sure whether it's a guy or a girl...) After a while, Quatre settled down, even though Popcorn was still attached to his head. Edible popcorn also fell out of nowhere, one bucket for each person, but Quatre's bucket landed on his head, scaring Popcorn, which caused Popcorn to bite deeper into Quatre's head, which caused Quatre to go spastic again. A few minutes later, Quatre came back and again sat on the end of the couch. Then drinks fell out of nowhere, one for each person (except Riva who had Heero's beer and was pretty drunk by then seeming how she was on her 12th beer) but this time, Quatre moved out of the way. His drink splattered on the couch pillow, staining it. Popcorn glanced at the drink, then back at Quatre, then back at the drink, then back at Quatre, then back at the drink, then it dove for the drink, and Quatre swiftly caught it and locked it in it's cage. After Popcorn realized that it was caught it started wailing, which quite resembled the sound of nails on a chalkboard, so Quatre gently removed Popcorn from it's cage and attached it to his arm.

Heero looked over at Quatre, "Want me to kill it for you?"

Quatre shrugged. "Sure, you can try."

Heero took out his gun and shot at Popcorn, but Popcorn bent out of the way. Heero kept shooting at little Popcorn, but every time Popcorn would bend out of the way. 

Quatre snickered, "I said you could _try_."

Wufei looked at Quatre and then at Popcorn, and then whacked Popcorn on the head. Popcorn fell off Quatre's arm and died very dramatically.

"Noooooooo!" Quatre screamed, "Popcorn!" but soon he got over it and continued watching the movie.

When the movie had finally ended, Blysse and Duo 'magically' appeared, and fortunately they were also fully clothed.

"Well," said Heero, "I've had enough excitement for today!"

Everyone looked at the clock and it said 3:00 pm, but 'magically' when Heero snapped his fingers the time was 11:00 pm.

Duo kissed Blysse, "Well, I'm tired! Lets go to bed!"

Heero looked around and clapped his hands, the bars disappeared. 

Blysse giggled and followed Duo.

'Now,' Heero thought to himself, 'What shall we do tomorrow?'

_____________________________________________________________________________________

~Blysse (unexpecteddragon@msn.com)

~ Soula (flamesoftheheart@hotmail.com)


	2. Part two

Rainy Days Come When You Least Expect Them ~ Part Two

Heero woke up to hear the phone ringing. He picked it up. "Hello?"

"Hi!" squealed Relena.

Heero looked around to see if anyone was watching, and could see no one. "Hi Relena! Did you have a good sleep?"

"Yes, my little Heero-chan! What about you? Did _you_ have a good sleep?"

"Yes, but it would've been better if you had been here."

"Oh little Heero-chan! You are so sweet, and sensitive! I think that I could just eat you up!"

Heero smiled. "Well, little Relena-sama, if you did then I wouldn't be alive anymore!"

"Oh Heero! It was just a saying!"

"I know, my little koi." 

Relena giggled. "Suki da, Heero."

Heero looked around again, and there was no one there that he could see, "Suki da, Relena."

"Hey Heero!" Duo came into Heero's room, "Who ya talkin' to?"

Heero jumped and hung up the phone. "No one."

"Sure........"

Heero tried to look innocent, "But it wasn't anyone important!"

"Whatever Heero..."

"So Duo, did you have fun with us-- I mean Blysse, yesterday?"

Duo grinned mischievously.

"Well that answers all. Now get lost."

"Nani!?!? But I just got here!"

"So, you got here and now you're leaving! Bye Duo!"

"Bye." Duo left the room.

"Stupid baka." Heero whispered when Duo was out of earshot. Heero stood up and walked into the living room, and announced another meeting.

"Hey guys!" Heero said cheerily, "You all had fun yesterday, right?"

Everyone nodded, and Duo and Blysse grinned.

"Well, I've decided that today, we should go to the beach."

Everyone stared blankly at Heero, but finally the voice of Riva was heard:

"But won't other people see us? We'll have no peace!"

"No, because we have our own private beach," Heero explained.

"We do?" Duo asked.

"Yes," Heero snapped his fingers, "we do. Now everyone go get on your bathing suits/swim trunks, and meet back here."

Everyone nodded and did so. A few minutes later everyone was there again, in their bathing suits/swim trunks. Blysse was in a very skimpy blue bikini, Riva was in a black bikini, Trowa was wearing green swim trunks, Wufei was wearing black swim trunks, Quatre was wearing yellow swim trunks, Duo was wearing a blue Speedo and Heero was wearing his spandex shorts.

"Okay, lets go!" Heero opened the door and everyone poured through it, with many people landing on each other, except Blysse and Duo who walked by everyone casually.

"Nice puppy you've got there, Blysse," came Quatre's voice from underneath the pile.

Duo glared at the pile of people, searching for the blonde-haired menace, then walked again after Blysse.

"er..." someone mumbled.

"Would you get off of me?" came another voice.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Riva cackled from the top of the pile. She stood up on top of Heero, her dyed blonde hair with black roots, blowing in the wind, and exclaimed, "I'M QUEEN OF THE CASTLE!!" she then shoved her heel into Heero's back, "And you're the dirty rascals." 

Heero squirmed out from underneath Riva, causing her to fall onto the sand.

"Mission complete." 

"Phh." Riva mumbled, then turned around and started building things in the sand with a shovel and bucket that had appeared out of nowhere. The rest of the people broke from the pile and Wufei went to sit by the water, Heero stood staring out at the sea, Quatre was rolling idly in the sand, and Trowa was watching Riva make whatever she was making.

A while later, Riva's sand-blobs began to take shape. They became a very detailed castle with a village in front and a few villagers in the streets, which amazingly enough, looked like all the Gundam Pilots, hers being in the castle. 

"That's very nice Riva, but what are you making them for?" Quatre asked sweetly.

"You'll see," Riva replied, smiling. She looked around to see what she could see, and she saw a giant sand-fort that she hadn't seen when she had first seen when she walked into the beach. 

"Um...can someone tell me what the hell that is?" Riva asked, pointing to the fort.

Everyone turned to it, no one saying anything.

After a moment Wufei asked out-loud, "Where's Blysse and Duo?"

Everyone was silent for a moment, then cringed in disgust, except Quatre who twitched uncontrollably, then cried into his hands.

"Quatre," Trowa said cautiously, "Why are you crying?"

Quatre looked up and quickly replied, "Tea time!" while wiping away his tears with his wrist.

"Tea time?" Heero asked.

"Yes," Quatre said sternly, "Teatime."

"Rriigghhtt..." Heero answered, resuming his stare out at the ocean.

Riva then stood up and dusted her hands off.

"Very well done, Riva," Quatre complimented, drinking from a teacup that also had appeared from nowhere.

"Not for long."

"Huh?"

"MUAHAHAHAHA!!!," she exclaimed, putting her hands in a kind-of claw form, stomping on all of her sand creations with her feet, all the while cackling insanely. Wufei turned around at the sound of Riva's cackling, then stared at her, like all the others were, as she continued to squish and stomp her little sand-things, but she left the castle, and the sand figure of herself, untouched. When she finished squishing the village, she gathered up the sand and began adding onto the castle. 

"Would you like some tea?" Quatre asked sweetly.

"Ah, tea. Yes! I would!" she exclaimed happily as Quatre handed her a cup. She then dumped the tea into the little trench with plastic covering the bottom, it half-filling up. Riva looked at it, disappointedly, then turned to Quatre and asked, "May I have more tea?"

"Uh...sure..." Quatre stammered.

"Thanks!" Riva smiled, grabbing the teapot and dumping the rest of it's contents into the moat. She then pulled some toy crocodiles out of somewhere and placed them in the moat. She looked at the teacup and teapot., then placed the teacup under the drawbridge to stable it.

Quatre looked questioningly at Riva, then began to help with the side of the castle that was facing him.

"YaY!," she exclaimed, "Help!"

Trowa in hearing this, began to help on the side of the castle that was facing him.

"YaY! More help!" Riva exclaimed, as she flopped around excitedly like a fish out of water.

"Oh no!" Trowa cried, pointing at Riva, "She's having a seizure!"

"Quick! Put something in her mouth!" Wufei yelled, throwing a seashell at her.

"NO!," Heero said sternly, putting his hand out, "You mustn't do that! Don't get too close!" he cried to Quatre, who had cautiously walked over to her, "She might explode!"

Everyone was silent for a moment when Quatre's voice sang, "Don't you put it in your mouth! Don't you put it in your mouth! Don't you stuff it in you face! Don't you stuff it in your fa---" Quatre stopped abruptly, staring at the other G-Pilots who were also staring at him silently.

"I'm not having a seizure," came Riva's voice over the silence.

"Then what were you having?" Heero asked, turning to her.

Riva thought for a moment, then replied, "There are so many wrong answers to that question."

"Rriigghhtt..." Wufei mumbled, walking back to his place by the sea.

"Well, then we'll call them your happy seizures." suggested Quatre.

"Them?," Riva questioned, "But I've only had one."

"So far," Heero said, "You're most likely to have more."

"YaY!" Riva exclaimed, flopping around again. "More!"

"Make that two," Quatre recorded to nobody in particular.

Heero rolled his eyes. "Lets do something else... Lets have a sand castle contest!"

"YaY!" Riva exclaimed as she kept flopping around.

"Well Heero, that'd be fun but," Quatre looked over at Duo and Blysse's sand fort, "I think that Duo and Blysse have already won that."

"Hmmm, yes Quatre, I think you're right." Heero agreed.

Riva stopped flopping around, and looked at Heero and Quatre as if nothing had happened, "Then, what are we going to do?"

Heero and Quatre both shrugged.

"Hmmm." Riva looked over at Blysse and Duo's sand fort. "Well, I know Wufei and Trowa won't know what to do... so... we're gonna have to ask Blysse, and Duo."

Quatre and Heero gulped.

"But they're..."

"And I don't think they'd like to be disturbed...."

Riva considered for a second but couldn't think of anything else they could do. "Guys, it's our only choice if you don't want to be bored."

They sighed. 

"Okay Riva, me and Quatre will wait here... and you'll go get them... I mean it was _your_ plan in the first place."

Riva sighed. "Yea, whatever." she slowly walked over to the door of the huge sand fort and opened it a crack. When she couldn't hear anything she opened the door wider, and wider and eventually it was wide open. She walked in and gasped... 

... Duo and Blysse were sitting at a table playing a game of chess!!!!!

Blysse knocked Duo's king off the board. "Checkmate."

"Dammit Blysse! That's the third time in a row you beat me!" Duo looked over to the doorway and saw Riva, standing there, her mouth wide open.

Blysse raised an eyebrow at Riva. "Hey Riva, what's wrong?"

Riva just stood there, astonished.

"Riva, what's wrong? It can't be that I won that game of chess, can it? I mean I've beaten _you_ lots in chess... Riva?"

Riva finally snapped out of her trance. "I've never seen you play chess... with a... with a... guy."

Blysse glared at Riva. "Are you saying I'm a slut?"

Riva shook her head and looked at the floor, "No Blysse, I'm just...uh... well, I've just never seen you with a guy playing chess, that's all."

Blysse smiled. "I'm just kidding Riva!"

Riva looked up, her face was beet red. "I uh... I knew that."

Duo smiled. "Riva, what's the problem?"

"Yeah, why are you here?" Blysse added.

"Well, um... I.... I wanted to... wanted to.... wanted to ask you guys something....." Riva answered.

Blysse rolled her eyes. "Riva, what would you like to ask us?"

Riva thought for a second. "I wanted to... wanted to... I wanted to ask you... ask you if... if..."  
"SPIT IT OUT ALREADY!" Blysse and Duo both said in unison.

Riva snapped out of her trance. "I wanted to ask you guys what you think we should do."

Duo considered for a second. "Well, I'd suggest you guys build a giant sandcastle, and I mean giant..."

Blysse nodded. "Yea, you should."

Riva pondered for a moment, "Someone had already suggested it... but then someone else said that you guys have already won that contest."

"Well, Riva, no one ever said that it was a contest, and even if it was, me and Duo aren't going to participate anyways... I won three games of chess so I get to choose what we do together..."

Riva crinkled her nose. "I take it you two are going to..."

Duo and Blysse both grinned mischievously and starting kissing each other. 

Riva crinkled her nose again. "Well, then. So if it isn't going to be a contest, what will it be?"

After what seemed like hours the two stopped kissing and Blysse replied to Riva's question "Well, just fun, you guys get to build the giant sand castle, and then come back here... just knock first." 

Riva crinkled her nose yet again. "Don't worry, I won't forget to knock."

"Good girl. Now shoo, shoo!" Duo waved Riva towards the door.

Riva opened the door and left, closing the door tightly behind her.

Quatre and Heero were standing there, waiting for Riva.

"What took you so damn long Riva!" Quatre yelled.

Riva looked over at Quatre. "Quatre, settle down, okay?"

Quatre sighed. "Okay."

Riva smiled. "I was talking to them."

"Were they... um..." Heero asked.

"No, they were playing chess." Riva said.

Quatre crinkled his nose. "Ugh, so they were..."

Riva raised an eyebrow. "Guys, they actually _were_ playing chess!"

The two looked at Riva in astonishment.

"Seriously?" Heero poked Riva in the ribs.

Riva rubbed where Heero had poked her. "Yes you stupid bakas!" she slapped Heero on the head, "They _were_ playing chess!"

Quatre smiled. "So are they coming out?"

"No, and like I said..." Riva crinkled her nose, "They _were_ playing chess... now they're...uh..."

Quatre and Heero cringed. "Eewww!"

"I know."

Finally Trowa piped up, "So, what'd they suggest we do?"

Riva smiled, "Build a giant sandcastle!!!!"

Heero looked at Riva and blinked. "But Riva, I already suggested that earlier...."

"No, you suggested and sand castle building _contest_! This is just for fun!"

Heero stared at the ground and lightly kicked a bit of sand at Quatre. "Oh...."

Quatre smiled, "Well, lets get sta--"

A scream cut off Quatre's sentence and they looked over at Wufei, who was standing paralysed, staring at the giant sand fort, they turned their heads to the sand fort as well and saw that Blysse and Duo had fallen through a wall and were doing something together which made Quatre start twitching again.

Riva blinked several times, and ran to go help Wufei, while Heero placed a tent around Blysse and Duo, although it didn't do much to cover the 'disturbing' noises they were making. Riva rushed Wufei into the giant sand fort and made him sit down on a chair. She put a blanket on him and began brewing some tea for the poor traumatized little Chinese boy. 

Riva walked over to Wufei and handed him a cup of hot tea. "Are you okay, Wufei?"

Wufei shivered and then nodded. Quietly he added, "Yes, thank you onna."

Riva smiled triumphantly. "You're welcome Wufei." she gave Wufei a kiss on the lips and he fainted. 

Riva smiled yet again, and left the sand fort, a giant grin was plastered on her face. Quatre, Heero and Trowa's eyes all followed her to where she stood by the sea, after standing there for a moment staring at Riva Trowa came over to her.

Trowa smoothed down his hair and finally gained enough courage to talk to Riva, "Uh, hi, Riva. Um... How's Wufei? Is he going to be okay?"

Riva kept looking out onto the sea and finally realized she was being talked to. "Oh, I'm sorry," she looked at Trowa, a look of disgust crossed her face, "What did you say?"

"I uh, wanted to know if Wufei's okay."

"Oh, yes, he is. Wufei is just fine, a little traumatized maybe, although I don't know who wouldn't, but he's fine." she started talking with a Scottish accent (A/N: Please don't ask why!!), "The laddie's just fine, sleepin' like a baby, he is. He fainted, silly lad, I don't know came over him," she snapped out of her Scottish trance, and shook her head, "Did I just say lad?"

Trowa nodded, "Yea, you were talking with a Scottish accent."

Riva shook her head again, "Dammit, you Gundam pilots have made me a strange person, I mean, I've never talked with a Scottish accent before..."

Trowa put his hand on Riva's shoulder and she brushed him away, Trowa sighed, "Riva I--"

Heero began to scream and Trowa and Riva both ran to see what had happened, Heero had been bitten on the toe by a crab.

Heero was hopping on one foot trying to get the crab off and all the while was screaming, "Get it off! Get it off!" 

Riva burst out laughing, "Heero! I think it likes you!"

Trowa chuckled, "Yea Heero, I'm sure you two would make a good couple!"

"Yes." Quatre piped in, "Since you both are so crabby!" and he burst out laughing but stopped when he noticed everyone else was silent and watching him. "What!?!"

Riva rolled her eyes, and managed to pull the crab off Heero's toe. "Now can we **please** start building the giant sandcastle?"

Everyone nodded.

"YaY!" Riva started flopping around on the ground, and after a few minutes got up and began forming the castle, once everyone else stopped staring at Riva they too began making the sandcastle.

About an half an hour later Blysse and Duo came out of the tent and joined the group (A/N: In their bathing suits of course ^_~), and starting helping with the sand castle. (A/N: The castle is about half the size of a normal castle now.)

An hour later Wufei came out of the sand fort (A/N: That Blysse and Duo made!!) and looked at the giant sandcastle. (A/N: Sorry to bother you again but by now the castle is finished and everyone is inside it having fun, except for Wufei of course.) He shook his head 'How can it be so big already? Have I been asleep for years or something?' "Hello! Where is everyone?? Answer me!!"

There was no answer but the sound of the wind howling past him.

"Is anyone here??"

Still, there was no answer.

Wufei picked up a clump of the wet sand that was on one of the sand castle walls and threw it into the sea. "Answer me!! Where is the justice!!!!" and Wufei began to kick the walls of the great sandcastle.

Inside The Sand Castle

Blysse and Duo stood on the stage in one of the rooms of the sandcastle with everyone else in the castle as their audience. Blysse was on the balcony and Duo was on the floor looking up at Blysse. (A/N: If you haven't already guessed they're doing a Romeo and Juliet play.)

Blysse looked down at Duo with her piercing violet eyes, "Oh Duo, Duo, where far art thou Duo."

Duo looked back up at Blysse with his kind indigo blue eyes, "It is in the east and Blysse is the sun." (A/N: We don't really know much about the play ^_^;; and neither do Duo and Blysse so they're just saying random stuff.)

"Oh Duo, you are-eth so kind-eth!" 

Duo smiled, "Why thank you-eth."

"Your welcome-eth."

Riva rolled her eyes, "Can you just get on with it!?!?!"

Duo and Blysse glared at Riva and continued.

"O my fair Blysse how-eth will I ever get you and your love-eth?" Duo continued still looking deep into Blysse's eyes.

"Well, you climb up the stairs stupid!" Blysse replied.

"Oh, I see." Duo climbed up the stairs and took Blysse into his arms. "Now-eth my love, we must elope!"

Blysse grinned, "Yes-eth we must, but first I'd like to do this..." she wrapped her arms around Duo's neck and brought him into a deep kiss that, (to Quatre) seemed to last for a very long time, but it was cut short when they felt the castle shake.

Blysse hugged Duo closer, "Oh Duo! Is it an earthquake?"

Duo kissed Blysse on the forehead, "I don't know Blysse, but whatever it is we should get out of here!"

The two began to run out of the castle closely followed by Quatre, Riva, Trowa, and Heero. When they finally got out they saw Wufei, kicking the wall.

Duo's eyes went wide. "Hey! Chang! What the hell do you think you're doin'?"

Wufei stopped and looked at Duo and then at all the others, "Hey, where'd you guys appear from?"

"From the castle you baka!" came Riva's voice.

Wufei looked at Riva, grabbed a handful of sand off of one of the castle walls and threw it at Riva, it hit her on her chest. "Don't you dare call me a baka!!!!"

Riva fingered Wufei and started chucking sand at Wufei, soon everyone else joined in, including Blysse and Duo, and started throwing sand at Wufei.

Wufei cowered on the small mound left of the castle. "THIS IS INJUSTICE!!!!!!!!!!!" he yelled, and began throwing sand at everyone, managing to hit... Rashid.

"Aack!! Get away Chang!!" Rashid dusted himself off and turned to face Quatre, "Master Quatre, I have a very important message for you."

Quatre nodded, "Yes, go on Rashid."

"Well, you see, I don't think you want this to be heard in front of everyone."

"Very well. Hey Heero! could you make a boat or something?"

Heero snapped his fingers and Quatre and Rashid fell down a black hole. "Press the red button when you're done." and the opening closed.

Duo blinked, "Damn Heero, you really gotta stop doing that!"

"Doing what?"

Duo waved his hand, "Never mind, man."

Blysse crinkled her nose, "How'd that guy find us anyway?"

Duo put his arm around Blysse, "He stalks Quatre, he knows everything about poor little Quatre, even stuff **Quatre** doesn't know about himself!"

"Oh! Thanks Duo..." Blysse kissed Duo on the cheek and whispered, "Suki da."

"Suki da," Duo whispered back.

Riva crinkled her nose, "Ugh, I don't I can stand much more of this."

"Me neith--" Heero started.

"HEERO!!! OH MY LITTLE HEERO-CHAN! THERE YOU ARE! I'VE BEEN LOOKING FOR YOU EVERYWHERE!!!" Relena ran up to Heero and gave him a giant hug.

"Heero-chan." Duo snickered.

Heero started coughing violently and Relena released him.

"Who's she?" Blysse whispered over to Duo.

"Relena Peacecraft, although I think she's going by Relena Darlian again..."

"Oh, she's very strange..."

Duo nodded, "Yep, you got that right."

Riva, who had been listening to Duo and Blysse's conversation quite intently decided to ask a question. "So, Duo, how come she found us?"

Duo sighed heavily, "She, is also a stalker, except she stalks Heero."

"Oh, how interesting.... Is there anyone else we should know about that's a stalker?"

"Well, all of Quatre's servants are stalkers, Hilde, um.... Lady Une used to stalk Treize... Catherine stalks Trowa..."

"So, does Hilde stalk Quatre?" Blysse asked.

"Uh, yea..."

"Liar..." came Trowa's voice, who as well had been listening to them.

Duo glared at Trowa.

"So then who does she stalk?" Blysse asked Trowa.

"Duo."

Blysse gasped and pulled away from Duo. "D- D- D- Duo? Is it true?"

Duo glared at Trowa again. "Yea...."

"Oh my goddess..." Blysse managed to say before she fainted.

"Oh my goddess??" Wufei asked, who also had been listening to them.

Duo shrugged, "I guess so."

Riva rolled her eyes and patted Duo on the shoulder, "Good goin' Maxwell." and she walked away.

Duo glared at Trowa again, "You're a fucking idiot! You know that!?!"

Trowa raised an eyebrow. "Not as much of an idiot as you."

"Come on clown boy! You lookin' for a fight! Come on! Bring it on!" Duo punched Trowa in the stomach, which didn't really seem to affect the 'clown'.

In return for the punch in the stomach from Duo, Trowa punched Duo in the stomach that, of course, made Duo go unconscious. Trowa chuckled quietly to himself and placed Duo on the sand beside Blysse. 'They'll make up, when they wake up...'

*****

Blysse woke up and looked over at Duo, she sighed and kissed him on the cheek, Duo stirred and slowly opened his eyes.

"Hi, Blysse, where am I?"

Blysse moved closer to Duo, "I dunno, I can't remember much about what happened."

"Oh... Hmm, neither can I..."

Blysse kissed Duo, "Duo, lets go find out where we are."

"Okay."

They got up and saw sand, and realized they must be on the beach.

Blysse shook her head, "I can't remember..."

"Neither can I... Wait! I do remember! We were at the private beach that Heero created! That must be where we are now!"

"Yea! That's right! I remember too! I remember it all except how I ended up on the sand laying beside you... not that I'm complaining..."

"Hmm.... Trowa...."

Blysse raised an eyebrow, "Trowa? What about him?"

"He punched me...."

"Well, then I better go punch him... Where the hell is the clown anyways?"

Duo shrugged, "I don't know where they went." he looked out onto the ocean and saw a small boat with five people aboard it. "Never mind, I see them, they're out boating."

Blysse looked out onto the ocean as well and saw them, "Oh yes, I see them too, and it looks like they're coming back!" she ran up to water and through the water until it reached her knees. She started waving her arms in the air, "HEY GUYS!"

A figure that Blysse suspected was Riva waved back.

Duo ran over to Blysse, put his arms around her waist and rested his head on her shoulder, "Why did you tell them to come back?"

"Why not?"

"Blysse..."

"Oh Duo... we can't be off by ourselves doing... stuff.... all the time, we've got to spend some time with the rest of the group."

Duo sighed, and kissed Blysse's neck, "Okay... Blysse-hime."

Blysse giggled, "Duo!"

"What!?!?"

"Oh Duo..."

Riva came running through the water to Blysse and Duo, but when she got closer she stopped and glared at them, "Blysse!"

"Yes Riva?" Blysse asked sweetly.

"You **can't** be doing 'it' with him **again**, can you?"

Duo glared at Riva.

"No, we're going to hang out with you guys..." Blysse started.

"...For a while." finished Duo.

Riva rolled her eyes, "Well, at least you're with us for a while."

Blysse smiled, "Well I'm glad you want us to be with you guys."

"I didn't say the both of you, I only meant you, not your little puppy."

Duo glared at Riva again.

"Stupid braided-baka-puppy!"

Duo let go of Blysse and leapt at Riva, but Riva, already knew he was going to leap at her so she just stepped out of the way and Duo fell into the water.

Riva burst out laughing, along with Blysse. "Nice one Maxwell!"

Duo growled and grabbed Riva's leg causing her to fall in too. "Good one Dyheart!"

Riva glared at Duo, and splashed him. "Kisama!"

Blysse who was watching them, couldn't contain her laughter any longer and burst out laughing. "You know, you two have a lot in common!"

Both Duo and Riva looked at each other.

"Shall we?" Riva asked Duo.

"Yes, we shall." Duo and answered and they both pulled Blysse in, (A/N: The water is actually only to their knees when standing up but, it's just being wet that's the problem for them...).

Blysse screamed and then looked deep into Duo's eyes, "Hi,"

Duo looked back, "Hi."

Riva rolled her eyes, "Oh brother, not again." She grabbed Blysse's arm and pulled her away from Duo, "You said you'd hang out with us, so you better do so."

"I will... but not everyone is here yet...."

"Is this a damn soap opera!?!?"

Duo pulled Blysse into a deep kiss.

"Well, that answers all."

Quatre got out of the boat, and started to twitch uncontrollably.

"What's wrong Quatre?" Riva asked, standing up.

Quatre blinked, "Nothing."

"Sure Quatre.... Sure..." 'Damn I think there's something wrong with that dude, I mean seriously wrong.'

Heero, Wufei, and Trowa stepped out of the boat, Heero was holding a fishing rod in one hand and a giant fish in the other.

Blysse and Duo stopped kissing and Duo asked, "Hey Heero, nice catch. What'd you do, shoot it?"

"Yea, I did... how'd you know?"

"Oh God!"

Blysse giggled. "Silly Gundam pilots..."

"Hey! You're one too!" Wufei commented.

"Well then show me my Gundam! I'm not officially a Gundam pilot until I have a Gundam!"

"Stupid onna."

Blysse preformed akanbe (A/N: a gesture of contempt made by sticking out the tongue and bringing down one lower eyelid), "Be-da!"

Duo laughed, and pulled Blysse closer and into a deep kiss, which made Quatre start twitching uncontrollably again.

Riva looked at Quatre, and then at Blysse and Duo, "Yo Blysse! Everyone's here now! No more smooching with Braid-boy!"

Blysse stopped and looked at Riva, "Oh yea... heh, heh, sorry...." she looked over at Duo, "And anyways, it was Duo's fault."

Duo looked at Blysse, his mouth wide open. "But, you _let_ me!"

Blysse grinned, "Yes, but what girl wouldn't?"

"Oh good point!"

Riva rolled her eyes, "Damn you two need to get a room."

Blysse and Duo grinned.

Riva shook her head, "So people, what will we do now? Hmmm?"

"What we came here to do of course!" said Quatre suddenly.

Everyone stared blankly at him, and finally Riva said:

"And please, tell us what that is we came to do?"

"Swim of course!"

There was a bunch of "Oh's" and "Oh yea, how come I didn't think of that's" and out of nowhere, "Ugh! Salty water!"

Everyone looked at the culprit, it was Trowa.

Riva blinked, "Trowa?"

Trowa nodded, "I very much dislike salt water." He looked at Heero and Heero snapped hi fingers.

"Now," said Heero, "It is a lake. AND LAKES ARE NOT SALTY!"

Everyone looked up at Heero in horror. (A/N: Yes up... you know how when someone is angry in anime's and they kinda get bigger well, that happened to Heero.)

Trowa gulped, "Sorry Heero."

Heero went back to normal size, "Why are you sorry?"

"Uh.. no reason."

Heero shrugged and back up to where the door was, ran forwards and jumped into the lake, splashing everyone, and he began swimming around.

Riva blinked a few times, "Okay..." and walked out further into the water until it was deep enough to swim in. After a few minutes she looked behind her to see Duo and Blysse on the shore, making out. "BLYSSE!" she yelled but no one replied, "BLYSSE MEGAMI NORWOOD! GET YOUR ASS BACK OVER HERE NOW!" 

Blysse looked over at where Riva was and waved, "SORRY RIVA! I'LL BE RIGHT OVER!" Blysse started to get up when Duo grabbed her arm, "Duo! Let go!"

"No! Don't leave me!"

"Duo! I promised my _best_ friend that we'd hang out together for a while... and anyways, you and I can make out later."

"Ah yes, good point! But do you promise?"

"Well yea! Damn Duo, why would I not want to make out with you?"

"Good point. Good bye my fair maiden!"

Blysse smiled and waded out to where Riva was. 

Riva glared at her friend. "Blysse..."

Blysse smiled weakly, "Hi Riva."

"Hi," Riva ground her teeth, "What were you doing?"

"I uh..."

"BLYSSE! YOU SAID YOU WERE GOING TO SPEND TIME WITH _ME _YOUR BEST _FRIEND_! WHY WERE YOU MAKING OUT WITH DUO WHEN YOU HAD ALREADY PROMISED ME THAT YOU'D HANG OUT WITH _ME_!?!?!?!?"

"But Riva... he... he forced me to...."

"THAT'S BULLSHIT BLYSSE! YOU AND I BOTH KNOW THAT IT WAS BOTH OF YOUR FAULTS!"

"I'm sorry Riva..."

Riva smiled cheerfully, "Why are sorry?"

Blysse: *sweatdrop*

***

He lurked under the water, searching for his prey, this time he would kill him. This time he would make him pay (A/N: I'm a poet!). Blysse was his and no one else's, he just had to make everyone, and Blysse realize that, and to do that he _must kill Duo. _He quickened his pace and looked behind him to see if anyone was following, no one was but, he collided with someone's legs. He stood up and saw.....

***

Blysse swam with her friend out further into the lake. "So Riva, what happened?"

Riva stopped and looked at Blysse. "Hmm? When?"

"Well, I seemed to have passed out earlier, why was that?"

"Duo-- I mean Trowa told you something about Duo, that really upset you."

"He did? What was it?"

"I'll get _Duo_ to tell you, it's not really something _I_ should tell you."

"Oh?"

"Yea..."

"Well what happened before that?"

"Do you remember running out of the sandcastle?"

"I remember feeling the ground shake... and Duo holding me.... telling me... telling me that we should get out of there and then from then until when I woke up on the sand... blank..."

"Well.... " and Riva told Blysse exactly what had happened to the part with Relena, that's were Blysse asked a question. "And so Relena came in yelling--"

"Relena? What happened to her? Where'd she go?"

"We 'escorted' her off our beach."

"Oh?"

"Well actually Heero did. He took her through the door and out of the house... Although it took him quite a while..."

Blysse burst out into giggles. "Ahah! So it's not just me and Duo!"

Riva: *sweatdrop* "Yea, Blysse sure... although I personally hope he was strangling her..."

"Oh Riva! I'm so glad both of us got this job! Aren't you!?"

"Oh, I'm just overjoyed." Riva said quite sarcastically.

"Riva!"

"What!?! I'm just kinda surprised at the original Gundam pilots."

"Oh?"

"They are totally freaky!"

Blysse rolled her eyes. "But Duo isn't!"

"Blysse... he's the weirdest of the group!"

***

He held Duo's head underwater, and then he saw her, with her best friend, they seemed to be talking about something although he couldn't really catch what they were saying, 'Sometimes it is sooo hard to understand them! Sometimes I think they have their own secret language!' ... If only he knew that they actually did... Duo wiggled from under him and managed to get away, gasping for air Duo ran to Blysse.

"Blysse!" he gasped, "Q-Quatre he... he tried to... to drown... me."

Blysse looked at Quatre and then back at Duo, "Duo! Quatre would never do such a thing! I mean look at him! He's way too innocent to do something like that! Geez Duo!"

Duo looked at Blysse with pleading eyes, "But Blysse, he really did."

Blysse grabbed the end of Duo's braid and tugged on it, hard enough to make him yelp. "Duo, my dear Duo, I love you but, you can't go trying to get little Quatre into trouble! He's my friends and trust me, you don't want to mess with my friends!"

Duo looked over at Riva, "Riva?"

Riva nodded, "Yea, she's tellin' the truth, she loves her friends and won't let anyone, not even her boyfriend hurt them."

"Wow. What a woman!" came Wufei's voice from behind Blysse as he grabbed Blysse's ass.

Blysse turned around and slapped Wufei across the face, "Hey! Fuck off! That doesn't mean me and Duo broke up you kisama!"

Wufei backed away, "Eheh... I think I'll leave now..."

"Yea you better!" Duo yelled at the retreating Wufei, "or I'll have to go Kung-fu on your ass!"

Wufei stopped, "Is that a challenge Maxwell?"

"Damn straight!"

"I don't know either of you!" Riva said while motioning the loser sign with her fingers. "Come on Blysse lets go!"

"But I want to see Duo win!"

"Trust me, he won't win and you'll be sad."

"... But Riva!"

"Damn it Blysse! Come!" Riva commanded as she began walking away from Wufei and Duo.

"But.. Okay..." Blysse obediently followed behind Riva.

***

Duo coughed up the remaining water that had been trapped in his lungs, and sighed, (which he quickly regretted) he looked up at Blysse, who had to give him CPR, (not that either of them really minded...) and smiled. "Th--"

"Ah, ah, ah! Don't talk!" Blysse interrupted, sitting down beside Duo on the sand. She smiled, and there was a look of mischief gleaming in her eyes. "This is a great opportunity for me to talk to you!"

Duo raised an eyebrow.

"Well, I can talk and there's a ninety-nine point nine percent chance that you'll listen to me!" she grinned, "Isn't that convenient!?"

Duo shook his head, and Blysse looked at him sadly.

"You-- you don't want me to talk to you?"

Duo sighed, and hugged Blysse.

"GOD DAMMIT JUST TALK!"

Duo looked at Blysse and smiled. "Thank you, I was beginning to feel like a mime!"

Blysse giggled. "So are you ready to go swimming again?"

Duo shrugged, "Sure."

So they stood up and walked hand-in-hand back into the lake. (A/N: This is quite a shallow lake... if you've ever been to Sylvan Lake then you'd know what this lake is like ^_^ And if you don't it's quite shallow, the highest, at times, is about to your waist, and it goes shallow, then deeper then shallow again, and well, you get the point ^_~) 

After a few minutes of silence Blysse finally spoke:

"Duo,"

"Yeah Blysse?" they stopped walking and Duo looked into Blysse's eyes to tell her that he was listening.

"Well, Riva was telling what happened before I fainted and... she said that Trowa said something that you did made me faint... but she said that, it'd be better if _you_ told me... so, what did Trowa say?"

Duo gulped. "Um... I ah..... well you see...."

"Duo! Just tell me! I won't faint again! I promise!"

"Well okay... I uh... I used to... be..... "

"...Stalked by Hilde." Finished Trowa.

"Damn you Trowa!" Duo yelled, punching Trowa in the stomach.

Blysse stood there, and looked at Duo and then at Trowa, "Oh my goddess!" and she fainted.

Duo sighed, and picked her up. "She said she wouldn't faint!"

"Maybe _she _used to be stalked."

"By Hilde?"

"No you baka! By a guy! Before you..."

"I don't stalk her!"

"Yes you do!"

"No I don't!"

"Yes you do!"

"I do not!"

"You do too!"

"Nu-uh!"

"Ya-huh!"

"Nu-uh!"

"Ya-huh!"

"Nu--"

"What'd you do to Blysse!?!?"

The two turned around and saw Quatre.

"Quatre..." Duo mumbled.

"She fainted, because of Duo did." Trowa said, glaring at Duo.

"What!?! It was what _you_ did you clown!" Duo said, trying to defend himself.

"What!?!? Who fainted!?! Ack! Why is Duo carrying Blysse! WAR IS NOT THE ANSWER!"

"Hey that's my line!"

The three of them turned around and saw Riva, who had fainted as well.

Trowa picked up Riva 'YaY! I get to hold Riva!' And Quatre could see a slight grin on Trowa's face.

"Trowa?" Quatre said cautiously.

"Yes Quatre?"

"You're grinning! Do you li--" 

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWIIIIIEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!" came Heero's voice from the shore.

Everyone went running (A/N: Eheh, they would've been able to go faster if they were walking lol, the wonders of water!) and after half-an-hour (A/N: Whoo hoo! Exaggeration!) they finally reached the shore to see that a little crab, (A/N: That quite resembled Relena) had attached itself to Heero's foot.

Quatre sighed and began trying to remove the crab from Heero's toe, in which he succeeded but the crab seemed to like Quatre as well and clung to him instead, which made Heero stop screaming and Quatre start petting the little crab.

Trowa and Duo, who were both still holding the girls rolled their eyes.

"Now," Heero said, quite cheerfully, "Shall we go boating now?"

"YaY!" Riva exclaimed from Trowa's arms, which made Trowa jump, from surprise, and fall over, causing him to drop Riva, who screamed and slapped Trowa across the face. 

Trowa rubbed his cheek thoughtfully. "Ouch?"

Riva rolled her eyes. "Why were you holding me?"

"'Cause you fainted in the water and I didn't want you to drown."

"Oh!" Riva happily got up and helped Trowa up as well. She looked over at Duo and sighed. "What'd you do Duo? Tranquillize her so you could carry her?"

Duo looked offended, "No! She fainted!"

"Yea, likely story! Hey.. Where's Wufei?"

All of them shrugged (A/N: Except for Blysse of course who was pretending to be unconscious), and got onto the boat that 'magically' appeared out of nowhere.

When there were just about to leave the shore Wufei came running and jumped onto the boat. He sat there gasping for air. "You onnas were going to leave me!!!"

Riva smiled, "I wasn't going to and Blysse is unconscious!"

"I was talking about all of you!"

"Geez you can't tell either sexes apart can you?"

Wufei mumbled some Chinese profanities and they started sailing away...

***

It was a few minutes later and Blysse and Duo were already making-out and Quatre was twitching insanely, finally he just booted them off the boat. There was no sign of the two 'lovers' for a few minutes but then he saw them and they were making out in the water. Quatre sighed and yelled "MAN-OVERBOARD!!"

Heero stopped the boat and looked into the water and saw Blysse and Duo, he cringed. "Uh...."

Riva who had heard Quatre (A/N: Yes, yes we know stupid thing to say, since they are on a little speed boat), looked into the water and cringed as well. "Well Heero you _are_ the captain so you should probably retrieve them..."

Heero cringed and after a few minutes of pondering said, "But because I'm captain then I shouldn't have to. The lowest ranked one on the boat should retrieve them."

All eyes turned to Wufei.

Wufei looked at them and then at the water and then back at the Gundam pilots who were staring at him. "WHAT!?!"

"Go fetch Wufie" Riva grinned. (A/N: Deliberate spelling mistake... Pronounced Wu-fee)

Wufei glared at Riva. "You go fetch onna!"

"I'm not a dog!"

"Well neither am I!"

"Does anyone realize that Blysse and Duo are still in the water?"

All eyes turned to Trowa. 

"Then _you_ go get them clown-face!" Wufei yelled.

Trowa shrugged, "Actually I've got a better plan" everyone looked at Trowa patiently, "We let them grab onto the inner tube."

There was silence and then alot of "Good idea's" and "Yea that'll work's", so Trowa instructed Blysse and Duo to get onto the inner tube, and they did so and were much happier. (A/N: CHEESE!)

***

Hours later Heero yelled "LAND HOE!" and stopped the boat, but they were nowhere near land there was only water in sight.

Riva raised an eyebrow. "Heero? Have you gone insane?"

Heero shot Riva a death glare. "No." He snapped his fingers and they went crashing onto land, and Duo and Blysse went flying into a tree.

Riva blinked and shrugged. "Strange people."

Everyone got out of the boat and walked to the door that lead back to their house.

As she was slowly opening the door Riva asked, "Do you think we should leave Blysse and Duo out there?"

There was a nod from Quatre, which slowly turned out into a head shake. "Yea, we should go get them."

"Ooh! Ooh! I'll do it!" Riva exclaimed which made everyone look at her very strangely.

Heero shrugged, "Be my guest." which made Quatre start singing the song "Be Our Guest", (A/N: That's in the Beauty and the Beast movie.) and stopped when everyone was staring at him.

Riva rolled her eyes and yelled, "BLYSSE! DUO! WE'RE LEAVING!! SO YOU BETTER COME NOW OR YOU'LL NEVER GET OUT!" there was no answer, "IF YOU DON'T COME HERE NOW YOU'LL DIE!"

Duo and Blysse came running, wearing tree leaves as clothes.

Riva burst out laughing, "It looks like we have some Adam and Eve impersonators!"

Blysse glared at Riva, "We lost our bathing suits!"

"Yes they must've just slipped off, eh?" Riva snickered.

Duo and Blysse both glared at Riva and ran through the door and upstairs and soon 'noises' were heard.

All of the other Gundam pilots walked inside, and collapsed onto the floor, except for Heero who had collapsed onto the couch.

Riva sat up, "So Heero, what're we doin' tomorrow?"


End file.
